This invention relates to an enclosure for the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, in particular for an agricultural or industrial vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to enclosure which may include covers such as an engine hood, a front grill and side covers, which at least partially enclose the engine compartment as well as other vehicle accessories, if required.
It is known practice to enclose the engine compartment at the front with a front plate or a radiator grill, which can be attached at the front of the engine to a support a trestle connected to the engine (block assembly of engine, transmission and support trestle). The top of the engine is enclosed by a hood hinged about the region of the cab. Side covers are attached to the side of the engine by retaining struts, attaching parts or the like. Accessories such as a radiator, air filter, oil cooler, condenser (air conditioning system), battery, and electric horn are attached to the engine block at various locations or to attaching parts connected to the engine.
A disadvantage of such an assembly is that a relatively costly assembly is required, which occurs during the final assembly of the vehicle on the conveyor line and which makes it difficult or even impossible to reduce the assembly time cycle. Furthermore, attaching components must be provided on the engine block and at other locations for the various accessories. Vibrations from the engine and the chassis are transmitted directly to the accessories and may impair their operation and endurance life. Noise is transmitted through the structure without any damping to the cover components.